callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Predator Missile/Trivia
Trivia *The emblem for this killstreak is available in the Xbox 360 marketplace for 160 Microsoft points, along with the other killstreaks of Modern Warfare 3. *In Multiplayer, the missile does not come from a Predator Drone, instead it appears to come from a white dot that appears temporarily in the sky. (It appears to be smoke.) This is most likely so people don't get confused thinking the drone is a UAV/Counter UAV which can be shot down. *It is possible to melee while the player is taking out the laptop, which makes it look like the player is hitting someone with a laptop. While the player is in control of the drone, the player cannot melee. *The Predator Missile's model is the same as that of the Javelin missile. *The Predator Missile goes faster when the thrust is used in Singleplayer than in Multiplayer. *Occasionally the missile can hit the ground right next to someone and fail to kill them, not even causing damage. This is because there are sometimes small objects (bricks, crates, etc.) blocking the explosion from making contact with the enemy. *It is possible to guide the missile inside a building, if the player has the angle and timing right. *It is actually possible to make the Predator Missile fly completely horizontally if it hits a Stealth Bomber because it will bounce off of it. Campaign *While viewing through the missiles camera, the player is invisible. *In the mission "Wolverines!", the acquired Russian Predator Drone does not have to reload its Hellfire missiles. A missile can be launched as soon as the player opens the control rig. Multiplayer *The Predator Missile emblem is unlocked by calling in 50 Predator Missiles. *The Predator Missile is fired immediately upon opening the laptop, unlike in the campaign. *It is the only player-controlled killstreak in Modern Warfare 2 which cannot be shot down. *If a player is moving while they pull out the laptop, their angle and point of view on the missile will be severely skewed, making it nearly impossible to aim. *If an EMP is called in, it will still be active but the player can't control it. *If a player on the ground is stunned while in control of the Predator Missile, their control of the missile will slow down as well, as if the missile itself was stunned. *If the player listens very closely, they can hear the sound of an enemy missile being launched. It is also possible to hear friendly Predator missiles, but the announcer normally makes this very difficult. *If there is a Host migration during a Predator Missile use, the missile will be useless because it will not stop during the "Match restarts in..." countdown, resulting in it reaching the ground and exploding without being able to kill enemies. *It is possible for the missile to go through the ground outside the map's playable area, due to there being no collision in most places. *Missiles automatically detonate shortly after being launched (roughly 30 seconds). *It has been revealed that the early development name for the Predator Missile was Hellfire. *When the player sees a killcam of a Predator missile and respawn right when the missile hits the ground, they will still see the explosion. This is most visible on small, flat maps like Rust. *The coordinates for the Predator missile is set for the Bay of Fundy near Victoria Beach in Canada. *The Predator Missile was originally planned for the Wii version of MW3 as all the files, such as the killfeed icon, the missile, the Killstreak icon and the red squares are there, but the sound files for the movement and explosion are gone. *If pressing the weapon switch button right before entering the Predator Missile camera, the player will shut the laptop but the Missile will be controlable like normal. Also if it hits the ground the player is armed with his weapon and doesn't have to shut the laptop anymore saving time if an enemy is close. *It is possible to destroy an AC-130 with a direct hit of the Predator Missile. *If the game ends during use of the Predator Missile, the player will shut the laptop and be able to run around during the game ending sequence. Category:Trivia